Problem: A black shirt costs $$4$, and a popular green pair of suspenders costs $7$ times as much. How much does the green pair of suspenders cost?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the black shirt, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $4$ $7 \times $4 = $28$ The green pair of suspenders costs $$28$.